


Eat You Up

by MiniNephthys



Category: Angel Notes - Kinoko Nasu, Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never doubted whether or not Astolfo had a tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

V/V has wondered, on occasion, what Astolfo has underneath his clothing. But it's really not any of her business what he chooses to wear: if it makes him happy and doesn't hurt anybody else (like if it has giant spikes on the armor, or something dangerous like that), he can wear anything he wants to.

That said, it's good to verify the presence of his penis, even if that means- especially if that means he's naked save for his hair ribbons and socks.

"You're very cute," Astolfo says, relaxed and sitting up on the bed.

"You are too," V/V answers, and leans down.

It's definitely hard to miss someone's penis when it's thick and warm under her tongue. She licks and kisses the length of it, watching his eyes flutter closed in pleasure before she wraps her lips around the head. A beat before she slides her mouth down further, trying not to go too fast and choke herself (though she's not sure she was made with a gag reflex at all).

One of her hands is wrapped gently around the base to keep herself steady. The other hand, which had been touching herself, goes up to shush him when he starts to babble about hair and wings and birds.

She always did think he was a babbler.

Astolfo takes her hand and licks it instead, runs his tongue against every ridge and valley as she does the same to his cock. V/V feels an echo of his pleasure and it makes her squirm against his leg, and move further down until his cock almost bumps the back of her throat.

"V/V," Astolfo says against her hand, voice quivering. "S-stop."

She stops, drawing him out of he mouth slowly. "Yes?" she murmurs.

"I don't want to be done yet. And you're good at this, so-"

V/V smiles, sits up and spreads her legs. "So don't be done."

Instead of immediately going for it, he leans down and shifts until his face is between her thighs. She's never doubted whether or not Astolfo had a tongue, but oh, _what a tongue_... Her wings flap and her hips thrust involuntarily as every lick makes her shudder, and the slightest press of fingers into her makes her clutch onto his shoulders and moan.

She can feel Astolfo smile against her. "You sound beautiful even like this," he says.

"Hurry up," she replies, and gets his tongue swirling around her clit again as an answer.

She hardly notices how many fingers he gets inside her before pulling them out and adjusting himself. The push inside is hardly uncomfortable at all, and she ends up rocking her hips forward and trying to take more of him in while he's still trying to be considerate of her.

His face is flushed from the effort of staying still. "Aaah, V/V-"

"You're sweet." She pecks him on the lips. "Please fuck me into the mattress now."

Astolfo hesitates a moment, then grins. "I could never say no to a lady."

So he does.


End file.
